A Savior's Destiny
by Northern Light Writers
Summary: In the midst of war two teenagers, a boy and a girl, are sent on the run. The duo stumble upon a portal created by Arceus himself, and they are left with no choice but to enter it. Upon waking up they find themselves turned into pokemon. Now they must find out why they were transformed and what different secrets await them in the future. UmbreonXEspeon. NightlightShipping.


**A/N:** Hey guys we are Northern Light Writers! This is a collaboration between WinterSkyline and Lancax. Today we have a new story featuring umbreon and espeon. Hope you will enjoy this series.

**Disclaimer: We don't own pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter I:** Into the Unknown

* * *

"Well I guess this is it," he said as he ruffled his ebony colored hair with his right hand. "It all happened so quickly."

He looked around and saw that he was slowly falling to a dark pit that seemed endless.

He turned his head to the left and saw a girl dressed in a lavender outfit. Coincidentally she happened to turn her head at the same time, causing the two to exchange glances.

"What have we gotten ourselves into Ellie?" he asked her.

She played with her maroon hair trying to think of an answer. "Trouble Drake, and a lot of it." They laughed at what seemed to be their final moment.

The boy tried to reminisce the multiple moments in his life that lead to the present while falling to the depths of the unknown...

* * *

_"In other related news, the war between Team Plasma and the opposing rebellions have moved into Luminos Central. So if you happen to live within the proximity please evacuate the area. For those of you with injuries may we re-"_

*Click*

"Why'd you turn off the radio dad?" the boy asked. "They were giving valuable information about our city."

The aged and depressed man moved from the radio to his trusty recliner. It was definitely worn out, but it was sturdy enough to carry a man of his stature. "I'm sorry Josh; I just don't want to listen to any more bad news."

The boy, angered by the situation, stormed off to his room on the second floor of the dilapidated house. "Ugh, that old man is always too depressed to do anything!" he vented out to his little brother, about the age of eight. "Ever since our mother died, he's been moping around in bed and grieving over her. I mean it's been three years, we have to focus on our future." He sighed, "and we definitely won't have one if we just lounge around all day."

His brother nodded, obviously not knowing what the teen was talking about.

Suddenly, a loud noise came from outside. They both covered their ears hoping that the sound would leave. "What was that Josh?" The older one of the two ran to the window to see what was happening. It appeared to be normal, just a barren land overthrown by chaos and destruction. There was only one notable difference.

"Oh no..." The boy paused. "...They're here."

The two siblings panicked, they tried to hide themselves in haste. Soon enough, they were able to find a good hiding place. There was only one problem. "Drake, we can't both fit in here. You go hide, save yourself." The older brother placed Drake into the small closet under the desk.

"What about you, big brother?" Drake looked at him with his crimson eyes wide open.

He replied, "I'll be in a better place." The young one smiled, obviously not understanding what Josh fully meant.

The two brothers shared a hug, before Drake was completely sealed off. Not much happened while inside the drawer. That ended when he heard an electric shock and screams of pain.

"Ah! Please stop..." He heard Josh say, but after that horrifying screech of pain there was silence. The next thing Drake heard was the sound of footsteps approaching. He trembled at the steps, hoping that they wouldn't go any closer.

To his relief the footsteps stopped; it seemed as if the one walking turned around and left the location. Drake wasn't sure whether or not the coast was clear, so he remained inside the enclosed wooden box hoping that someone out there would hear his silent cries for help. He was slowly knocked out by the exhaustion of the stress.

* * *

"Where am I?" Drake asked as he groggily woke up. He seemed to be in a totally different room from where he left off.

"Oh thank Arceus that you're alive." He tried to glance to where the voice came from. He was able to see a lady in pink enter the room most probably an employee. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

He replied, "I'm alright." He became restless. "Where's my family?" Her smile was replaced with a frown and Drake was able to get the picture, albeit slowly. "Oh."

There was a moment of silence that occurred between the two. "The rebels were able to retrieve this." She placed her hand in her pocket shoveling through its contents. She then removed her hand revealing a black and white pendant. "I believe this yin-yang medal was owned by your father." She placed the necklace in his hands. "We're lucky we have people to stand up for us even in the midst of corrupt leaders," she said thinking that he would understand her position on Team Plasma.

"Well, I better get back to work. You can have a look around the orphanage if you'd like."

As she left the room he cried unto his semi-soft pillow, knowing how much he lost that day.

* * *

Three years passed and time flew by relatively slow. Drake had made some new friends, though none of them in particular interested the boy. The children he interacted with also lost their love ones during the war; sadly the war has not ended up till now.

Drake sighed. "Gosh, this war has torn many families apart." He looked out the window to see the several drops of rain scattered over the glass. His attention was shifted to the sight of an employee bringing in an injured girl about the same age. He ran towards the scene to try to help her.

"Is she going to be alright?" he asked one of the workers.

The taller man replied, "She'll be fine. It's good to see kids who care for others in such a heinous point in time." He smiled at Drake and the boy returned it.

While the two were conversing, the girl was alarmed to see that she was alive. "Who are you?" she asked the boy wearing an old and torn up black shirt.

"My name's Drake." He smiled at her.

She returned his smile. "I'm Eleanor, but you can call me Ellie." The employees left, knowing that he could handle it from here.

He spotted several cuts on her left leg. "What happened there?"

"Let's just say I was at the wrong place at the wrong time." He didn't want to push it any further.

"So... You know why you're here?"

She lowered her cerulean eyes. "Sadly..." He went over and did his best to comfort her.

"We're all in this together. Same thing happened to me a few years back. They're probably in a better place." She cheered up.

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks Drake." She cleared her eyes of any remaining tears.

* * *

The next three years flew by quite smoothly, Drake and Ellie became best friends gradually throughout the years. It's as if something just clicked between the two entities. The war had also simmered down; it was still ongoing, but at least the death rates had decreased. Everything was turning out for the better.

"Look out!" someone screamed out of nowhere.

"Huh?" Drake muttered as he heard the shout. "What's going on?"

Ellie ran in front of him, grabbing his hand. "They're attacking the orphanage!" The duo ran across the halls and out the back door.

"Quick, we better get away from here." Right as they left, a grenade from the inside exploded. The orphanage burned down in flames along with their memories.

"No..." she said as she fell to the ground.

He picked her up. "We've got no time to waste." They ran across the city, trying their best not to be spotted by the multiple guard-towers set up across the streets.

"Of all days, why did they pick today to ruin our lives?" she asked him.

"I don't know," he replied, wondering how to get out of this situation. He was able to see a window of opportunity. "Ellie, on my count we run across to that alley way over there." He pointed towards a dark intersection in between two shattered buildings.

She nodded at him as a sign of understanding.

"Ok 3... 2... 1... Now!" They both ran as fast as they could, but before they could get to the other side Ellie tripped on a small rock causing them to be discovered.

"There they are!" a guard shouted from one of the stands. Now the two were in a heavy pursuit. They turned towards the alley previously mentioned to reveal a dead end.

"Oh great!" he exclaimed. Drake turned to Ellie. "There's something I've been meaning to give you..." He reached into one of his side pockets of his jeans and pulled out his father's pendant. "I wanted to give this to a friend who meant a lot to me. There's probably no better time than now to do so."

She smiled and gave him a friendly hug. "Thanks Drake." He returned her smile and proceeded to break the medal into two. He gave the white half of the bracelet to her, but when the pendant touched the palm of her hand the two pieces began to glow.

"Drake, what's happening?" He looked confused as well. Much to their surprise, a discharge of energy was given of from the necklace causing an electrical surge. The two friends were then concealed in a brilliant light.

The light faded after a few milliseconds.

Ellie scratched her eyes and tugged him. "Drake, look at this." She pointed forwards. The boy cleared his eyes and saw a dark void rotating in the middle of the passage.

"We're coming for you!" The two heard the yell coming from behind them. She glanced at him and he replied, "Well we don't really have a choice, do we?" The two then took a leap of faith into the portal, filled with darkness.

"You can't escape-" The Team Plasma grunt said until he noticed an empty pathway. "Where'd they go?" He searched around but found no trace of the mysterious disappearance.

* * *

"Hey Ellie," he said as they both rapidly headed towards the ground.

"Yeah?" she asked.

He laughed, "I'll see you on the other side." She chuckled with a tear in her eye, hoping for the best but preparing for the worst.

Before they knew it they were falling, falling to their fate.

_Into the depths of the unknown..._

* * *

**Northern Light Writers**

_present_

A story that crosses various dimensions, elapses time, and transcends all odds...

**"A Savior's Destiny"**

* * *

**WinterSkyline: **Tell us what you think of this story in the reviews and whether or not you want us to continue it. Bye for now! :)

**Lancax: **Of course, any feedback is much appreciated and we hope you're enjoying the story so far! Thanks. :D


End file.
